Heart Bleeders (Cult of Cyrus)
'' '' Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. “We shall melt their hearts!” The Heart Bleeders are the Special Forces and personal army of Cyrus, God of Love and Passion in both Flawed Deities, and Unholy Crusade. Their goal is to preserve love, beauty, and ensure that their patron deity can reap the benefits of their worship, as well as the overall sacrifice to him by spreading love and compassion throughout the universe. Thus they are sometimes seen either as a de-facto police force which tries to keep the peace, or religious fanatics who insist on forcing others to abide by their terms and conditions. To maintain their goals the Heart Bleeders are given gifts by their patron god in the form of angelic wings that allows them to soar through the skies, to acoustic and sonic based weaponry capable of disorienting and confusing their foes, to irresistible auras that allow them to sway and manipulate their foes with attractive forces, as well as beauty 'Members' Members of the Heart Bleeders hail from all walks of life, from humans, to aliens, basically anyone who has chosen to follow the path Cyrus has bestowed upon them can join. However, it is known that once you take this path and accept the Mark of Cyrus you are forever his vassal to do his bidding. Once someone turns to Cyrus he shall mold them slowly into his image of perfection, (fortunately for the most part this coincides with mortal views). However this is a sealed deal and once you are marked there is no double crossing the God of Love and Passion. However, there does exist some classification among the warrior hierarchy of the Heart Bleeders, these include, (but are not limited to): Champions of Cyrus: Champions of Cyrus are warriors and other followers of Cyrus who have earned enough merit upon the battlefield to be favored by the Love God thus they given even more powerful gifts of Cyrus and often seen in a higher position within the Heart Bleeders. Blast Masters The basic frontline soldier of the Heart Bleeders, these acoustically adept warriors are armed with powerful noise canons that spew the songs of Cyrus upon their foes thus further disorienting them and confusing them. At high intensity these canons are even potent against vehicles as they shatter the ears and bodies of the tanks as their sound waves enter the vehicle. Thus the Blast Masters are known to the be primary Anti-vehicle unit of the Heart Bleeders. Wargear: Blastmaster Canons These powerful sonic canons are not only capable of clearing out enemy structures and garrisons (the noise frequency bounces off the walls making it impossible to operate in such loud conditions) but they also disrupt melee attacks and when turned into a higher frequency they can even be potent enough to disrupt and disable vehicles as well. Sonic Rifles As much as Cyrus frowns upon using actual combat arms these 'blessed' rifles are able to get his point accross more directly and also defend his followers. Such weapons are considered optional wargear and thus are usually added to the squads officers or Blast Master soldiers rather than a their blast canons for use. Archer Maidens Dedicated and highly skilled, (usually female for variety of positive hunting attributes) sharpshooters of Cyrus. These long range archers are highly accurate and deadly efficient. While not very effective against armor, these long range huntresses are superb at taking out enemy personal at long range and with silence. Battle Axe These rocking acoustic warriors are armed with loud and energetic guitars to further disorient and harm the ears and spirits of Cyrus's foes in close to middle range combat. They also double as communications officers sending battle plans and tactics via encrypted songs, as well as lift spirits of their fellow Heart Bleeders by rocking out for the Love God! Sirens These loud and voluminous singers lend their very voices to the Love God in his service, thus they have been granted with gifts from Cyrus that allow them to spread his message, (even to his foes) by shouting praise to him via hymn and song in his name. Upon the battlefield however they use their booming voices to further strike fear and terror into the Love God's foes, as well as issue formation commands via singing. Cyrus Incarnate These special and carefully selected champions are chosen to be living embodiment of he Love God himself, as well as given unimaginable power that is dwarfed only by Cyrus himself. These chosen few are granted immortality to be the personal saints to spread Cyrus's message through the entire mortal plain. Untouchable of Cyrus Quite possibly the lowest ranking member on the totem pole, 'untouchables' are poor beings who asked too much from the Love God to invoke his ire. Thus he granted their wishes to be 'sexy' and 'beutiful than anyone else' by giving them a warp sense of beauty. Commonly Untouchables are used for workhorse labor, or as go to attack fodder for penance for their greed. Motivator These inspirational mystic drummers are behind the lines units, mostly to motivate the followers of Cyrus to raise moral and keep their fighting spirits held high to serve the Love God's will. Motivators also act as impromptu communications officers via sending various cryptic messages to nearby formations and units via music. 'Policies' The Heart Bleeders appear to be pretty loosely ran as more of a state religion and cult rather than an outright army. However there does appear to be leadership in the form of various champions, priests, musicians, and charismatic leaders. These leaders often arrive out of proving their worth among their pears to gain respect from their fellow followers of Cyrus. Cyrus himself teaches of equality thus many of his champions are seen hailing in all shapes and forms. It is believed that followers of Cyrus take a vow to carry out the wishes of their patron god, thus when crusades against the followers of other supernatural beings arise they are guided by duty to wage battle against the enemies of love and compassion. 'Religion' Being that Cyrus is a physical deity, his followers practice his teachings as the main religion of the state.Cyrus wishes mortals to love, see, hear, and feel beauty, and feel compassion. Thus these are the basic principles and concepts he promotes.Yet Cyrus also teaches tough love, and to many of this followers this means correcting the paths of the unwitting through example and even through force. Cyrus does not teach that one should let themselves be stepped on for the sake of spreading love, but rather one should teach others the ways of love and compassion through their personal being. He ever well understands, (especially after being the brother of the god of war and conflict,) that sometimes tough love is needed to preserve the overall ideals of love and compassion as a whole. 'Uniform' While Cyrus openly promotes freedom of expression, beauty, daintiness, and extravagance among his followers some common themes are seen among the followers of Cyrus. For example, the colors of pink and red which represent love and passion are known to be commonly worn among his followers in a proud religious manner to further idolize and honor their patron god. Colors of Gold and Violet are often worn as well. Ribbon, cloth, and the dress are seen in high regards by Cyrus, and thus both female and male followers are known to wear flamboyant dresses, skirts, and outfits to show flare and pride in a self-secure appearance. 'History' Much like the origins of Cyrus himself, many of the Heart Bleeders history can be traced back to ancient Greek& Roman times. It is believed that the Heart Bleeders started out as secret societies and separated groups who worshiped both Aphrodite and Cupid as the same individual in a sense. It was believed that a being simply known as “Cupiditas” was the manifestation of both Cupid and Aphrodite that could manifest into both a feminine and masculine form at will. While at the time these radical believed where not state sponsored and many were deemed treasonous deep within the hidden texts and vaults of time the stories and mythology surrounding Cupiditas. (Note: The following lore stems off into Flawed Deities canon) As mankind declared war upon war with one another Cyrus’s power secretly waned and was kept much largely hidden and secret from mortal kind. It would not be until humanity was nearly wiped out in Ragnarok, (otherwise known as World War Three by mortals) that Cyrus was able to reincarnate in the form of a human vulpine hybrid. During the Great Reset Cyrus, as well as many of the former human deities into new versions of themselves. Upon the arrival of the more tranquil ‘Mobian’ civilizations and the the spreading of more peaceful and loving beings than what humanity turned out to be Cyrus once again flourished, (as his brother Grief was weakened however). This time Cyrus chose to reveal his true form upon mortals to thus installing his place among mortals and further solidifying a perhaps eternal union with the Mobians. While many a Mobian discovered Cyrus and chose to accept him as the main guru of love, others rebuked him and would even go so far as to fall into the darkness that was his brother’s conflicting teachings. Thus Cyrus formed the Heart Bleeders to ensure that this new attempt with the Mobians would bear fruit, and that the forces of hatred, war, and aggression would be kept in check. Cyrus's Realm: Cyrus's Realm goes by many titles, the Kingdom of Compassio, the Land of Love,and the Palace of Pleasure. However, unkown to many is that Cyrus has mutiple areas to call his domain. However, the captial of Cupidiopolis is where he personally resides and rules over his followers. Cupidopolis can only be described as a wounders, and yet bizzare version of Mt.Olympus. Towers of Cyrus These defensive structures not only motivate allied heartbleeders and rekindle their spirits with testimonies and hymns honoring the Love God, but in times of emergency their mighty amps can be powered with massive feedback thus making them a hindering obstacle against infantry and vehicles alike. Musical Themes: "Spread thy wings." Defending Cyrus's Realm Trivia: *The Heart Bleeders are inspired by the Sisterhood of Battle, the Cult of Slaanesh, and the Eldar, (but not the Dark Eldar) from the Warhammer 40,000 universe. Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC